These Will Set You Free
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: After the Mark of Mastery, Sora remembers it's Christmas. Vowing to see Kairi, his Star Shard takes him to many worlds. In each one he finds a perfect gift for Kairi. But Kairi is planning things, as well. A Christmas miracle will shine down on them both.


**Author's Note: I haven't checked this over as much as I'd have liked to. But I WILL eventually. But since it's Christmas, I decided to go against my own rule of editing this a million times, and post this at the proper time.**

**Somewhat inspired by "Sucker Punch", but more so: "The Gift of the Magi". I'll explain more later.**

**Enjoy. And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**These Will Set You Free**

Sora rolled down the hill at a high velocity, as his pant legs ripped from the force of his fall and his speed. Almost on pure instinct, the (almost) Keyblade Master looked at the setting sun with a hand covering his face. Even though it was passed twilight—and the sky's pinks, blues, and violets were of dark colors—they still held a certain light to them. It was very much like his new friend Rapunzel's hair. The gift from the sun, as it was.

Maybe it was more the gift of Light. Sora hoped so. After all, he'd just broken free from the Realm of Sleep! He had to meet with Yen Sid to officially obtain the Mark, but... He wanted to see Kairi. If his calculations were correct, it would be Christmas day on their world. And if there was one promise he'd keep, do more than keep, it would be to stay in touch with Kai. Hell, to go and _see_ her on Christmas.

Dusting his hands on his pants (it was surprising his enchanted clothes would give out sooner than his examination clothes had), Sora patted Maximus on the head, but also gave the horse a stern look. As much as he loved the palace horse that had just allowed him and Eugene to save Rapunzel, Sora had to wonder what it was that had caused the horse to dash off urgently, and send Sora spilling with him. He had been enjoying his time at the palace, but now he was much closer to Rapunzel's god forsaken tower prison than the castle.

Max was looking at said tower, and though Sora didn't know exactly what the horse wanted, he had an idea about what he wanted. Summoning Kingdom Key to hand, Sora destroyed the shrubbery that hid the castle with a quick fire spell. Never again would someone be hidden there.

Never again would someone, like his Princess of Heart, be barred away from him through concealed passages. Lips turning into a slight scowl, Sora for once was glad for Mother Gothel's death. He usually didn't kill unless he had to. In fact, he often felt bad about some of the life he'd taken... But meeting such a hoarder of power reminded him of the circle that had first aimed to take Kairi away from him. Mother Gothel would have been with those villains had she known of them, Sora was sure of it. So Sora didn't feel at all bad for burning the plants down, and the tower itself. Maximus seemed to agree just the same.

The deed being done, Sora was about to return to the party, say his goodbyes, and take off on his Keyblade Glider. His plan was somewhat prevented, however, by none other than his friend Flynn Rider. Upon noting the concern in Eugene's brown eyes, Sora aimed to smooth his own expression. Stereotypes aside, Sora was usually the caring and worrying person, not the wanted thief. It was a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. No. Sora had no right to have his own evil look on his face.

"What is it, Flynn?" Sora doesn't ask it impatiently, but rather guardedly. Is there danger still around? With the way Eugene and Maximus were acting (and how Sora's life was, anyway) he couldn't be too sure.

For a moment, Flynn seems taken aback by the use of that name. At once, though, he recovers and even laughs somewhat. "Actually, I came to see if you were okay. I saw you and Max fall down here. And since he chased me down here once... well, I sort of associate this place with urgency now. This is where-"

"Rapunzel lived, I know," Sora replied with his own laugh. "I did just help you free her, you know. But despite the battles, I know you don't regret any of it. Now since there seems to be no problem here, let's get back to your reason for existing."

Sora's somewhat surprised when his words catch up with him. He had clapped a hand over Flynn's shoulder, but now as he's taking it off, he turns it over curiously. It's as if he thinks the very answers he seeks are written on its surface. He hadn't meant to sound bitter, or jealous. He'd meant every word he'd said because he'd seen the same kind of scene unfold in many worlds.

But it was difficult. Difficult to have a soul mate (and after many travels, he's seen enough love to know exactly that's what Kairi was to him), but never get to be with her. To see everyone else find and keep true love was painful indeed. Especially in knowing he might not see her this Christmas, after all. Why did it seem as though fate had served to bring them together, _and_ keep them apart?

Flynn, perhaps noting Sora's thoughts were taking him down a darker path, was quick to hoist the youth up (much to Sora's protest), and fit him on Maximus. "Go. You've missed too much of the party. I'll catch up. But it's ridiculous you haven't been able to go to the Snugly Duckling and get drunk. In fact, I don't think you were even there when the party was moved!" There's a humor in Eugene's eyes, but Sora sees what he's really telling him. He's telling him to go say goodbye to Rapunzel, and then go to the place that calls to _him_.

Sora's able to give a faint smile, and nod. But before long, Flynn slaps Maximus on the behind (in which the horse rises on his hind legs and neighs), and then Sora's mount is racing off. Sora digs his hands into Maximus' mane, as the countryside becomes nothing more than a green blur with Max's constant, fast stride.

Sora pets Max appreciatively, and closes his eyes. Of their own accord, Sora's hands lift up, as he grins at the wind hitting his face. He can easily imagine it's the sea breeze. Or someone with a name meaning "sea".

Kairi. What would it be like to see her this Christmas? To give her a gift that doesn't seem at all right, that she seemed to love as much as him anyway? What would it be like to be in her embrace again?

Before Sora knows it, he's at the "quaint" restaurant, and is being pulled off of the stallion by the roughians. As he's lifted into their arms (only vaguely afraid they might drop him in their alcohol induced stupor), Sora takes the moment to enjoy what all they had accomplished. They'd saved Rapunzel. Said saved girl was in the middle of the "I have a dream" reprise, as she sang and danced. Her parents watched on with a smile on their face. When the new brunette saw Sora, she inclined her rescuers to bring Sora to her. Which they do, but only after Pascal curved his tail like a human would curl his index finger.

Pulling Sora down, Rapunzel encouraged Sora to sing and dance with her. With an exaggerated sigh, he does just that. He remembers his time with Ariel, and he somehow hopes his singing will lead him to his own redhead beauty. It had led Eric to Ariel, after all.

Rather tunelessly (he still has a bit of alcohol in his system from before Max dragged him from the party) Sora sings, "I have a dream. I have a dream. I just want to see her loving smile beam." And as Sora sees Rapunzel's own smile (and Eugene's after he finally makes it back thanks to Max going to retrieve him), Sora's accomplishments scream out to him.

Of course he'll see Kairi! He'd accomplished crazier things than that, and the magic of Christmas would be on his side.

With tearful and heartfelt goodbyes, it's actually Sora's own Star Shard that sends him away. It knows what he wants. And it knows the perfect way of getting him there. Before Sora left, he was able to grab the handmade scarf Rapunzel had given him in gratitude

...

_Five... four... three... two... one_

Kairi's smile lit up the same moment the stars did. It was now officially Christmas. Clasping a hand over her heart, Kairi felt the long existent pull between Sora and herself. Like she'd known he would receive her message in a bottle, she knew he would be back for this day. He had to. He belonged to the worlds, and Destiny Islands was a world just like any other.

Yawning slightly (it was midnight, after all), the Keyblade princess summoned Destiny's Embrace to her right hand. Giggling slightly, the young girl began prancing around and around over sand dunes. It was purposeful, of course. Prancing was so very reminiscent of the reindeer, Prancer. If there were any silly magic she could use to bring Sora to her, she'd find it. "You went to Santa Claus' world once, Sora. If in my heart I want to be like Prancer—so I can be with you on Christmas—will your heart answer the worlds' call?

Needless to say, her bout of spinning and talking had finally exhausted her. Toppling over, Kairi fell to the ground in a tuck-roll. She giggled at the motion. If she was learning how to dodge roll now of all times, it had to mean that Sora would make it home! She'd never been wrong about similar things before. Not when this sort of thing was on the line.

Kairi may have no longer had her lucky charm (a choice she was glad for, of course), but she still knew she was connected to Sora. Their hearts would always bring them together. However, Kairi was beginning to think her necklace would bring her to Sora, too.

She remembered the day, so long ago, that had started everything. The day a mage (who Sora was now trying to save) had saved Kairi from the Unversed, and cast a spell on her necklace. The Light within her would lead her to another heart full of Light. That person would keep her safe. And he had. He always had and always would.

Kairi remembered all too easily how she'd felt the sky seem to pull at her, how he necklace began emitting a strange glow, before Xehanort threw her into the abyss. For the longest time, the Light of her necklace was the only good thing she could remember.

Until she ended up on Destiny Islands. Until a certain boy had found her washed ashore. Kairi knew that very moment that the Light in her necklace, the Light she had been led to, was the same as Sora. He'd been her Light and always would be. With him, she needed little else. Her necklace had only ever glowed when they were separated. Each time, it had led her to Sora.

Spreading her legs eagle like, Kairi tipped her head to the sky, and tried to sense where Sora might be. When he might (literally) drop in on her. She wished that she could sleep until the moment he arrived. If she fell asleep, his face would be the first thing she'd see when she woke up. She was sure of it. And what a perfect Christmas that would be.

Lying completely on the sand now, Kairi began creating sand angels. And despite the impossibility, the girl of pure Light wished she could create her own angel. If only she could bring him to her that way. But it would be too easy if it were so. The true love stories were never easy. With a content sigh, Kairi was prepared to wait for an absolution that would inevitably come.

Only when a shadow was cast over her face (somehow noticeable despite how dark it was so early in the morning) did Kairi peek even one eye open. Of course, when she did, she was instantly happy. "Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed, as she leapt to her feet. Dusting herself off, and sitting on her knees (much like Sora had when she'd chastised him for being a lazy bum), Kairi laughed good-naturedly at her friend's seemingly strict demeanor.

Being overly cheerful because of the day it was, Kairi grabbed onto Selphie's legs. Pulling the girl down, they both fell back into the sand amidst Kairi's trilling laughter.

"You seem rather tipsy, Kairi." Selphie managed to say this in absolute seriousness, but also with a playful edge. She knew exactly what would make her best friend so down right out of character... well, more free anyway. At least, Kairi hoped that she just seemed more carefree and not crazy when thoughts of Sora entered her brain.

Ignoring Kairi's worrying, Selphie straightened herself out, and found it in herself to stand up again. "Honestly, Kai. I know it's Christmas, and the islands are relatively safe, but you shouldn't be out at this time by yourself."

Kairi smiled somewhat strained at her friend's assessment. She shrugged nonchalantly for Selphie's benefit, but she couldn't really hope for Selphie to understand. Maybe it was wrong for Kairi to trust everyone and everything she believed to be true, but usually things worked out for Kairi. A positive outlook could accomplish wonders, and it wasn't in her to doubt. She was stronger than that. If sacrificing her safety meant seeing Sora, Kairi would be reckless in a heartbeat. She had been more than once already.

"You just don't get it, Selph," Kairi reasoned as she stood to her feet, and summoned the Keyblade that had faded away on its own accord. "I just know Sora will be here today. His sacred heart belongs to the world, and if it comes down to it... I'll make this a completely different world, a world that calls to him, if that's what it takes to bring him home!"

Thrusting her Keyblade into the air, Kairi was quick to see all the snowflakes it began creating. But if her Princess of Heart powers were doing it, or her Keyblade, she didn't know. Still, she smiled a brilliant white much like the snowflakes. Her uncontrollable powers even seemed to be behaving in accordance with her plan.

Destiny Islands hadn't seen snow until that day.

...

"Whoa!" Falling was something that Sora, by all means, should have been accustomed to by now. His plummet into what seemed like a bottomless pit reminded him very much of when he'd fallen into Kingdom Hearts. That had been a bottomless pit. _This_, not so much. Slapping a hand to his forehead, Sora realized what he should have been doing a long time ago. Flying! Just because it'd been a long time since he'd had Tinker Bell's pixie dust did _not_ mean he'd forgotten how to fly altogether. Even if he had just begun puberty when he'd first had it sprinkled on him.

Using his old ability, Sora careened to an easy stop. The Star Shard, however, wasn't so lucky. It didn't _look_ damaged, but why else would it have not taken him home? Then again, it had decided not to cooperate before it smacked on the ground. Well, the King said the device took one to places for a reason. As much as he wanted to be home, it would be wrong to not see this through. There was just one problem. He'd been here before. Unless the world had already fallen to chaos again, something was truly array.

Taking the Star Shard off the dirty ground, Sora began looking for the narrow crevice that would lead him in the right direction. Despite being in Terabithia (a land that had been created from children's' imagination and had become real enough for the Heartless to target the new kind of area in hordes), he didn't feel a threat anymore.

Summoning Kingdom Key into his hand again, Sora painted the sky with a blizzard spell. Almost instantly, it branched off into snow and ice and became something much more powerful. Something much more powerful because creativity gave one power here. But Sora had locked it tight. Only people innocent like Jess and Leslie could tap into the fun possibilities now. There was no danger, so why...

Shrugging it off, Sora thought the best course of action would be to find his new friends and ask them if they knew why he'd been summoned. The dragonfly warriors tickled his cheek as he rushed past them; even though he laughed, he still had a concern set to his face. Even when everything was going, as it should be: the guard disappeared the moment Sora left the magically created Terabithia, and stepped into the normal town's bright sunset. Squinting his eyes again, Sora took off in the direction of Leslie's house.

Thankfully, luck was on his side. He could see Leslie dancing with her father through a window. Her parents, as well as her and Jess, seemed to be dancing while painting the wall. Ironically, it was the color of the setting sun itself. It really seemed to catch fire when the sun's rays caught up in it.

Taking a quick breath, Sora was about to go knock on the door to question his friends. But Leslie caught the sight of Sora from the corner of her eye. She smiled and waved at him, which caused Jess to notice and do the same. Running to the front door, the duo ushered Sora into Leslie's house before he could say much at all. "So what are you doing here?" Jess asked not rudely, but obviously feigning cool all the same.

Every time Sora's eyes flittered away from Jess, he'd see his friend pick up his sketchbook and do a little more drawing. Sora had the sneaky suspicion that Jess was drawing him, but didn't say anything to embarrass his self-conscious, young friend. "I'm not entirely sure," Sora replied sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought my duties in this world were over, but somehow I got summoned here. It was weird because I was thinking about something else entirely, but-"

"Well, what were you thinking about? Maybe that's what brought you here. After all, they say it's the path that matters. Not the journey." Jess looked at Leslie somewhat agitatedly, but also with awe at her answer. Sora chuckled a little to himself. Sure Leslie was well read, and a bit of a know-it-all, but Sora knew enough about falling for your best friend. He imagined that in no time at all, Jess and Leslie would realize their feelings for each other.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Sora followed the two tweens, as they walked back into the room Sora had just surveyed from the outside. The wall seemed done for the most part now, and Jess, Leslie, and Sora helped themselves to a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Sora would never say he didn't enjoy the simple magic of this world. Even if it wasn't all too magical. Finally, he was able to order his thoughts. "It's Christmas on my world. I just wanted to go home and see my best friend Kair-"

"And?" Leslie said a bit impatiently, as she gestured for Sora to continue with her hand.

Sora grinned to himself. Sometimes it was so easy to tell that Leslie would be a writer someday. She was always impatient for knowing the reasons for things, and how it all developed.

Still, that didn't help Sora right now. And as much as he liked these kids, the clock was ticking. "I might have thought about how I needed to get her a perfect gift. I never have in the past, and-"

"That's it!" Sora and Jess exchanged looks when Leslie clapped her hands together, rose to her feet, and smiled at Sora. "So obviously this has something to do with the perfect gift for her. But what could it be? And how would you find it here?"

Jess smirked with a slight laugh, as he leaned back against the wall. Sora noted he was getting a bit of paint in his hair, and made a mental note to use magic to get rid of it later. "Don't you listen, Leslie? The whole problem is he has no idea what it is. Anyway," Jess began as he turned his full attention on Sora (thankfully he moved his head off of the still drying area of the wall), "I think you should give her something personal. Like a drawing maybe. I know it means more if you made it, and if it's something you might even doubt your talent in, but make sure it's a good one!"

Jess said the last part hastily. This time, Sora and Leslie shot each other looks. Obviously, they knew what Jess was planning for Leslie someday, then. Leslie giggled a secret little laugh, as she looked away from Jess. In that moment, she reminded Sora so much of Kairi, it was a bit unnerving.

Ignoring the gnawing in the pit of his stomach, Sora leaned back against the wall himself. Either he knew he could fix his paint stained hair with magic, or it didn't even qualify as a problem with everything else. With his head hanging down, Sora seemed nothing but down trodden. "No way. I have no artistic talent. Kai's the skilled one there. She drew me so well when we were only four, so-"

"Well, make her a dessert. That's art and homemade. In Japan, guys reciprocate the gift of chocolates on Valentine's Day—as well as their feelings—for girls on White Day." In that exact moment, Leslie's eyes flitted to Jess. He blushed slightly, but Leslie just smiled.

Despite his crush on his teacher, Sora knew where Jess' true feelings resided. Jess wasn't ready for them though. And that was one of the reasons he saved the situation. "Sounds like a plan! But you'll have to show me what to do. My island doesn't have modern technology like this. I'm afraid I'd mess this all up by myself."

"Which is why your will to try is so meaningful," Jess supplied, as he once again looked at his sketchbook. This time he wasn't even trying to hide it from Sora. As the boys' eyes met, there was a mutual understanding there.

Leslie, however, didn't let the moment last long. She ushered the boys to the kitchen, and helped them make their own chocolate candies. There were laughs, there were disasters (like when Sora tried to melt cocoa in a box), but mainly it was fun.

Somehow during it all, Sora understood exactly why he'd been brought there. It was all about the perfect gift for Kairi. And only Jess and Leslie could have given him the great idea of chocolates. Only they could have helped him make it.

After the tasty treat was complete, he bid his friends goodbye with quick hugs. Then, he used the Star Shard again. He hoped it would lead him to Kairi's arms. Before Sora faded away, he saw Jess and Leslie swing arms over each other's shoulders.

...

Kairi wasn't entirely sure why she was making Tidus help her clean out the Seaside Shack. After all, she wanted Sora to see the snow she'd created when he showed up. However, it would be silly to think the snow wouldn't leave them cold eventually. Was that why, then, she was fixing the place up? Adding blankets, chairs, and even a dance mat. Putting her hands on her hips, Kairi surveyed the area carefully. That, of course, was until Tidus fell over the chair he'd just brought in with the inertia he'd created.

Stretching her hand out, Kairi helped Tidus to his feet at once. It was almost like how she had helped Sora out of the water after he'd returned home from defeating Xemnas. Tidus smiled rather embarrassedly, but took Kairi's extended hand, anyway. "Thanks, Kai," he said with a simple nod of his head.

He was about to turn and walk away, but Kairi suddenly felt unbelievably guilty. "Tidus, wait!" she exclaimed. Her hands were on her hips, but the gesture seemed to say so much more at the moment. She remembered when her hands were at her sides when she'd run into Riku again. _"Wait! Riku, you're really here?"_

The concern that seemed to plant itself on Tidus' face the moment of her outburst made Kairi more than irritated with herself. Why had she been so distant and uncaring the first time Sora had left? Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had tried to keep her happy, but she hadn't seemed to give them any thought at all. What was wrong with her? Was it because that time she hadn't chosen to let Sora journey? How had she missed her best friends? The ones that had tried so much to make her feel better.

To her horror, Kairi felt tears building up in her eyes. Ugh. What _was _wrong with her? She had been so full of hope! So happy! Why should that change now? Especially over something that should have been water under the bridge. It was clear that her friends had forgiven her. They probably had never even given her treatment of them a thought. So why...

"Kairi, will you dance with me?" Not even caring about how weird it was that Tidus had gone from running to run far, far away from the crying girl (it had been evident in his expression) to trying to take care of her again, Kairi fitted herself into Tidus' arms, and began swaying with him back and forth.

It was a bit awkward, seeing as how she was taller than him now. But it was nice. Very nice. Tidus really was like her little brother. But somehow, she didn't at all think she acted like the older sister.

"Deep breaths, Kairi," Tidus encouraged her, as they danced in slow circles. Perfectly, absolutely fittingly, he was also rubbing slow circles into Kairi's back. All at once, Kairi seemed to feel her worries and fears melt away. She had the strangest urge to fall asleep, but she couldn't do that! Sora could be here at any momen- "You're so sweet, Kairi. But you stress yourself out too much. You then make yourself salty and sweet like a chocolate covered pretzel."

Giggling, and shoving her friend for his silly assessment, Kairi twirled herself with Tidus' arm before she found herself leaning her head on his chest. His heart.

Yes, Sora was her soul mate. He was the perfect heart for her, and where she'd seek solace. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have other loved ones to go to. Kairi couldn't imagine a more perfect perquisite to her later perfect dance with Sora, than a moment with dear Tidus. Even if he did seem to want to copy Sora's hair sometimes. Pulling on a lock of his hair, Kairi laughed and smiled shrewdly. "Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, if you would have liked Riku like everyone thought you would, I could copy more normal hair to cheer you up." As it was, Kairi didn't have a response to that. So she just twirled Tidus, and when he seemed to enjoy it (even though complaining that she was not only leading, but treating him like a girl), she couldn't imagine a better Christmas.

Why had she not included them last year? Friends were as important as loves, and family. And Kairi... Kairi would be open to it all now.

"He's going to come back tonight, you know." Honestly, despite her words, Kairi didn't really have it in her for sarcasm or justification at the moment. The dance was really pulling her under. It was so sweet it was like a sugar coma. Maybe she could fall asleep and wake up in Sora's arms like she planned, after all.

"I know, but I'm keeping you sane until he does, Crazy Lady. We don't need you pulling out your lovely hair."

At first, Kairi wanted to smile at Tidus somewhat bitterly, but it melted into a real smile when she leaned her forehead against his, and realized how great her practice partner was for not giving up on her. Heck, all of her friends! "Thanks, Tidus. For everything." Kairi needn't say what she was really thanking him or apologizing to him for. They were great friends, and great friends understood. And now, she was closer to Tidus than ever.

"I know, Kairi. I know." And when she began too tired, and her feet literally gave out, Tidus laid Kairi down on the chair (how Sora and her would dance enthusiastically in such a cramped room was a mystery to him), and made sure she was safe and happy before he left.

He kissed her on the forehead before departing, and he was glad he and Selphie (as it was her plan) were able to give Kairi a good Christmas. Or as good as it could get before Sora arrived.

...

Opening his eyes groggily, Sora was instantly on the offensive. He'd spent enough time in Atlantica, and Atlantis on his last visit, to realize he was in an underwater chamber. Gritting his teeth, Sora was furious to remember how Kida had been forced to become part of her world's heart, to become crystal, all because of man's greed. But it was all over and done with now. There was no need to be upset over it. Even if he did fear Kairi could have a similar fate someday. More than her heart being needed to open Kingdom Hearts, Sora had feared more than once her very being might petrify in being without the boys she loved so much.

Was that, then, why he was here? If Leslie had been right, and his past two visits were somehow about being able to meet Kairi, wasn't it safe to assume that this visit might be the exact same way?

Shooting up a shock of thunder, Sora watched as the dark area was lit just enough for him to find his way out. And then in a flash as powerful and instant as the last one, the light was gone. It was enough though. He could make his way out.

Walking on the brick-road like ground, Sora's steps echoed with each movement he made. That also helped with his depth perception. He knew exactly where he needed to go to get out of the place.

But... he didn't exactly want to show up unannounced on the new King and Queen. Creating a Corridor of Light (he wasn't too good at it yet, but he could still travel short distances with them), Sora stepped through and ended up just outside the entrance to the royal palace.

Atlantis was truly a beautiful place. It was made so when the sea had first taken it. Somehow, it being cut off from the rest of the world had made it beautiful and picturesque. Maybe because the rest of the worlds had evolved in a way that Atlantis had not. It had an ancient power to it that made it the perfect place it was.

But the way it maintained itself had not been right. Maybe it was all in Sora's head, but he imagined Atlantis became much more beautiful the second time around. When its ancient royals had protected it and all the citizens from a fiery death. When Kida had made it so no one would have to be sacrificed for peace anymore. The waterfalls reminded Sora very much of his homeland, and now it was more peaceful like it. Now Sora could hope it would be the road that would lead him home.

Using his Keyblade to unlock the gates to the throne room, Sora was more than a little glad that he could levitate the Keyblade with his mind. Even with the scarf from Rapunzel wrapped securely around his neck, it was hard to carry his Keyblade and not drop the box of chocolates. It was probably for this reason that Sora looked so embarrassed when the gates _did _open before he was prepared, and he had to juggle what he was carrying, as not to fall. "Knock-knock?" The way the words came out as a question made Sora look even more uncertain.

Thankfully, Milo and Kida took notice of him the minute he walked over the threshold. (How could they not when the last time someone had stormed in they'd killed Kida's father, and kidnapped her?). Kida seemed to run to Sora without thought. She caught the chocolates he was carrying in her arms; Kida kept Sora's hard work (and the reason he was sent to Terabithia again) from ending up being for nothing. Sora smiled at her rather thankfully.

Milo, however, pulled out what Sora at first guessed to be the Shepard's Journal. It was instead a diary. Flipping through the pages, Milo settled on a good page, and pressed the pen to paper. "Oh no!" Sora argued him hastily with a shake of his head, and his hands raised palm forward. "I'm actually not here on an epic quest. At least, I don't _think_ I am. The journey I think I'm here for is important to me, but-"

"What are you here for then, Sora?" Milo asked this, with a hand on Sora's shoulder. He looked into the younger boy's eyes searchingly, and Sora understood the look.

He'd worn the same expression when it had seemed Ansem had saved Kairi. As it was, Sora had helped Milo save the girl he'd come to love. In that, there was nothing that Milo wouldn't do to help Sora. It wasn't a debt, it was the only thing he could imagine doing. Sora understood completely. Anyone who kept Kairi safe... well, he would do anything for that person.

"Well, it's Christmas in my home world. And I think I'm here to find the perfect gift for Kairi. And to find a way back to her. I already have two of-"

Almost instantly, Milo's eyes zeroed on to the new scarf Sora was sporting, as well as the chocolates Kida was still glancing at. It may very well have been that Sora told Kida to try one (she was, after all, quite oblivious to certain modern wonders), which made Milo even more eager to help. Either that, or it was the fact that he'd fallen in love and would now be King over a world he'd tried to find for so many years. A world he'd helped save.

If things were different, would Sora have become King of Radiant Garden when Kairi assumed the throne?

Not noting the melancholy look in Sora's eyes, Milo spoke approvingly. "You know that in Japan if a girl makes a boy a scarf, it means she likes him? And that on White Day, if a guy gives girls chocolates-"

"I know all about White Day," Sora replied happily, and with a small laugh. If he got to go to Terabithia again, he'd have to thank Leslie. Not only had she been right (not that Sora had doubted her, of course), but also her gift idea went perfectly with the scarf he was going to give Kai. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed that Rapunzel and Leslie had worked together to give him the perfect gift. Did that mean that now Kida could contribute something to?

"Is it my understanding you wish to give this girl your heart?" When Sora and Milo's eyes crossed over to Kida's, Sora wasn't surprised to see a knowledgeable look on her face. It was what he expected. These three princesses were going to help him get to his own princess for Christmas. It reminded Sora very much of the three wise men. Or, perhaps, the fact that many religions believed God to be the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. It was quite ironic.

Or maybe... maybe it had been done purposefully. It was Christmas, and Sora had asked for a miracle. Maybe some godly figure was acting to help Sora be perfect for Kairi this one night.

This one night... as such a thought crossed Sora's mind, he knew he probably had a sad look on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Kida. Milo moved to circle an arm around her instantly. Maybe in a world so influenced by hearts (even more so than some of the other worlds), it would make sense that Milo and Kida could feel what Sora was feeling for Kairi. He obviously felt a lot for her. And he couldn't be sure they were all good feelings.

Lifting Sora's chin up, Kida placed one of the crystal necklaces over Sora's head. It pulsed with a strong light and power, but somehow it seemed different than the last time Sora had seen them. There seemed to be another power behind it. "I know better than anyone why hearts and worlds have no right to be so strongly intertwined. But it's different for you, Sora. You're the exception. You can balance saving the worlds, but you must find it in you to be with Kairi. I know you can do both. But be with her. That's what she needs. Otherwise, if you don't give into the balance fate chose, I'm afraid Kairi may become much more a slave to destiny than I was."

Milo kissed his wife's lips soundly. And for once, Sora didn't have it in him to look away or feel embarrassed. After all, Kida was right. So, so right. And he wanted his own private time with his princess. And if he was too late, she could be lost to him forever.

Suddenly, the power pulsing in his necklace made perfect sense. It was Kairi's heart. Kairi's Light. Somehow, it had come to him when he was looking for it. Even across galaxies, under waters, and through Sora's confusion... it had come to him. But he wasn't confused anymore. And he wouldn't wait anymore.

Squeezing the Star Shard, it too seemed to be full of the power Kairi gave to him. He knew it would take him where he needed to go this time.

But before he left, Milo gave him some Atlantian robes to keep for himself and Kairi, "That way you'll never forget what you found here, and you'll always be part of our world and heart. And now your heart will always be with you," Kida said.

And as Sora set off, he knew that was completely true. All of his friends had been right. Kairi was his heart, and he would do whatever he could to protect it and her. He was ready to give her all of his love, and the worlds had cooperated. The worlds had made it so he could do such a thing.

...

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, and she didn't look unlike Aurora. Her fellow Princess of Heart had blinked her eyes open to love's first kiss. And Kairi, as she held her necklace close to her heart, realized she'd awoken for the same reason. She could still feel Sora's heart resonating with her necklace, but she also felt her heart with it, too. It was almost the epitome of being with him. Almost.

As it was, she must have fallen asleep. Tidus (the dear), had done well to distract her from her restlessness, and had made sure she was happy and safe before leaving her to sleep. Stretching up and yawning, Kairi made a mental note to thank Tidus. Well, perhaps she should be thanking Selphie. Smiling knowingly, Kairi wondered just what it was his girlfriend had done to get him to help Kairi with her romantic life.

Maybe it was just that Sora was coming back? Even though he'd teased that Kairi should have been with Riku, Kairi knew that Sora meant as much to Tidus as he did anyone else. And after all his travels and hardships, the entire island wanted him to have the restful life he'd wanted since leaving her at Kingdom Hearts. Kairi, of course, wanted this more than anyone.

Tearing through the Sea Side Shack door, Kairi felt a bit embarrassed about how she'd created snow, and planned to dance with him. But he'd told her he'd been to Halloween Town/Christmas Town so many times! If he could go there, surely he could go to Destiny Islands for some mission.

But then it was wrong for her to wish that, wasn't it? In wishing such a thing, she was pretty much asking for her home and loved ones to be in danger again. Sora only went where danger led. Perhaps, then, it was perfect he'd ended up feeling something for Kairi. Kairi would never be a danger to herself; she didn't get knocked down easily. So in that, Sora could do his duty to the worlds without having to worry about her. She probably did enough worrying for both of them, anyway. She wasn't resentful though. She wasn't even jealous. No, his homecomings made everything worthwhile.

Well, his and someone else's. And as that certain someone leapt over her head, and tugged on her ponytail, she grinned hugely. Then she was hugging Riku to herself. "Riku, how are you? I can't believe you're back. I can't believe-"

The auburn haired girl was cut off when Riku pulled her into an embrace. She melted into her best friend's arms happily, but she had to wonder if she was being just a bit selfish. "Riku, I thought you had to take your Mark of Mastery. And the worlds are in danger. You shouldn't be here, Riku. I shouldn't have called for you both." And she had, hadn't she? She hadn't realized it, hadn't even meant to, but she'd summoned Riku to her with his Princess of Heart powers.

Glancing around her, Kairi noted that it was starting to become night. The sky was orange, red, and magenta. It was beautiful. And for some reason, the three colors reminded her of Sora, Riku, and herself. Like those colors in the sky existed together perfectly, so did the sky, land, and sea. Why, oh why, had she at first doubted herself so much? Her worth? Of course she belonged in Sora and Riku's lives! She'd take as much time with them as she could get.

Riku's only response was to push Kairi back by her forehead. At once, the girl tried to move close to him again (without removing the hand pushing her backwards), but she just ended up giving up. Instead, she tackled Riku and they both fell to the sand in a tangle of limbs and laughter. "Honestly, the worlds can give us five minutes, Kai," Riku said this with humor, but also with utter seriousness, as he held Kairi and put her hair behind her ear. Kairi blushed at the contact, but otherwise said nothing. However, she did snuggle into him a bit more like she had Tidus. But then it was completely different, wasn't it? Her feelings for Sora and Riku could never be described with words. They were a part of her, and that would never change.

"Sora will be here any minute, I think." It was proof of their bond, and how much Kairi seemed to know all the time, that Riku didn't even question it.

"I figured as much. Otherwise, you'd probably be more weepy." At that remark, Kairi shoved Riku into the shoulder rather roughly.

After a joke that maybe they should let her accompany them on their missions, because the shove had actually hurt Riku, Kairi stood up and helped Riku to his feet. "That's actually somewhat true, Riku. And I'm so sorry about that. I think I've hurt you. Sometimes it seems like whatever I do will hurt everyone. So I guess the only thing I can do is thank you, I guess. Thank you for staying with me through everything. Thank for keeping me from becoming an emotionless shell. Thanks for being one of the best parts of my life."

On any other day, Kairi might have protested to Riku's peck on her lips. But she knew he deserved it. They both deserved the closure. And it was a friendly gesture, after all. Something pure enough to be fitting of Christmas. Riku was about to pull away, but Kairi pulled on his arm with a laugh. Rather gracelessly, he fell into her. Then, they did a bit of dancing. But it was really more of a patty-cake thing. It was a secret handshake of theirs that not even Sora knew. And only that could tell Riku how much he meant to Kairi, how she'd missed him, and how happy she was to have him back.

All too soon, Riku was temporarily telling Kairi goodbye. He had to visit his parents, and then he'd be off again. Yen Sid needed to know he'd become a Master, and then he had to help save the multiverse from Xehanort again. And he wasn't afraid to tell Kairi, "I have to. Sora's a lazy bum, and you're just as lazy as he is." Kairi would be sad about his departure, but she knew why he had to leave.

When she saw a parting in the night sky, and as a pillar of Light came falling downward, Kairi saw a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. And then everything began making sense again.

...

When Sora's eyes saw her violet ones, the entire world seemed to right itself. He fell into the water like he always seemed to, but Kairi was there like she often was. And when she was helping him out of the water, it was so reminiscent of the last time they reunited. In that moment, the two teens paused. Then, they could only look at each other. This time they wouldn't be afraid to admit and act on their feelings. And even when they weren't together, they'd know their bond was as strong as they wanted it to be. There'd be no more regret. They'd live in the present, and they'd live in a future they knew would come in vibrantly.

Pulling Kingdom Key out, Sora threw his Keyblade into the air. He cast a fire spell, and the light lit up his face so beautifully that Kairi couldn't even care that he'd destroyed her beautiful work. "Oh, snap!" Sora exclaimed when he realized what he'd done. "We get the slightest bit of snow. Heck, we get the only bit of snow we've ever had and I make it melt? What's wrong with me?"

Kairi didn't seem to have a real answer for that. Both of the lovers felt their hearts alight with the love they could only feel with each other. They felt alive. And with that feeling, Kairi tackled Sora in enthusiasm. They fell into the water she'd just pulled him out of, and the splash made them freeze. Especially since there had been snow earlier! But neither could feel it with the warmth of Light around them. Their love for each other.

"This is how I should have reacted last time!" Kairi laughed this, as she finally found it in her to get off of Sora. As romantic as the moment was, it had to be straining for Sora to try to hold his head up so it wasn't falling back into the water.

Sora spit some water out, as he angled his head to the side. But with how fast he recovered; one wouldn't have even thought there was a break in the romance. "I wouldn't have minded that at all, Kai. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. You're dressed appropriately." And, of course, he was. Even though the scarf was soaking wet, even though that it was almost strangling him with the way it had wrapped around him in Kairi's hug, it somehow made the scene even more perfect.

At least... until Sora remembered what had kept him away for so long. "Oh snap!" he adopted his words from earlier. Like magnets, the moment Sora began sitting up, Kairi did just the same. That way they were both sitting cross-legged in the water, but even in the more platonic gesture they were still holding hands. The way Kairi's back was pressed against the dock didn't seem at all comfortable. And, yet, it was almost Sora who had crashed into it, as he hastily tried to unwind the scarf from his neck. "This is for you, Kai. I suppose it's a little water damaged now, but... Anyway, I also made you some chocolates." Using what appeared to be a summoning charm, Kairi watched on amusedly as Sora summoned a plate of chocolate treats, and a set of dress robes to rest on the dock. The plate of sweets was red in color, and more than a little appropriate for the holiday.

"Oh, Sora," Kairi laughed. "We really are one in the same." And then the girl couldn't help but laugh out loud. Laugh as giddily, as she had been when she knew Sora would show up. How could one doubt they were meant to be when they were so similar? They were perfect for each other, and no matter what, they would make it work. They would be together, and they'd do it with a smile on their face, and a chuckle in their stomach everyday.

After all, even though Sora didn't even know why they were laughing, he too was doing it. They leaned closer and closer. Eventually, the two's heads rested on each other's shoulders, as they looked for support, and laughed madly. They held onto each other's waits, and even though it was a friendly caress, it was still the most loving touch Kairi had ever had. "You were trying to give me your heart, weren't you? And I-"

"You tried to give me the world?" Sora asked the last bit with a raised eyebrow. At how ridiculous and common it seemed in that context, Kairi could do nothing else but hide behind her hair. Even in the weird circumstances they had, they were like any other couple. Even their connected hearts (that allowed Sora to guess Kairi's intent without having seen much of her attempt), could have been passed for knowing Kairi better than anyone.

In fact, maybe it was. Kairi had known Sora her whole life. Her life hadn't really begun until she met Sora. Even if she'd remembered everything, and had been very much the person she'd been on Radiant Garden, Kairi didn't doubt that she would have found her life revolving around Sora eventually. He had that affect on people. Her more than anyone.

Finding herself nestled in Sora's arms, Kairi gave up on trying to be different. It was the thought that they'd been different that had kept them from this for so long. Really, what had they been thinking? Their biggest problem had been themselves: their fear of the unknown and hurting each other, but also their excuses for not being together. And now that Kairi had a taste of what it was like to love with Sora, she didn't want it to ever change. She loved him, and she wouldn't devalue such a thing anymore. That didn't mean she wasn't still shy, however. "I modeled something off your times in Halloween Town. I created snow. I planned to dance with you. For some reason, I thought it would bring you here sooner. I-"

"Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Love you." And before Kairi could comment on how random, and cliché the whole thing was, she found her lips suddenly occupied. She would no doubt catch pneumonia. But she found she didn't care in the moment. It was one thing to revel in her pain because she thought it was the right thing to do, but it was a whole different thing to suffer unneeded. And that's what she'd done, hadn't she? She should have fought for what she believed in. And who couldn't believe in this? Fate had deemed they were meant to be together. And Christmas' frost had come, so how did she feel warmer than ever? Sora needed her to do something. But it wasn't to be away from him. It wasn't to suffer. And it definitely wasn't to have love be a villain against them.

When Sora pulled away, Kairi imagined she had a rather ridiculous look on her face. Draping the scarf around her neck, Sora pulled Kairi even tighter to him somehow. And she wasn't one to object. "This is why it's worth it, Kai. I know I've hurt you. And I've even hurt our friends through our suffering, but you've had it the worst, Kairi. I've been far away, but Christmas is made of miracles. I should have known it shouldn't be a miracle to see you. Maybe it's because you're my miracle that I thought that way. But I promise I'll try to see you more. This won't be a one-time thing. I'll protect the worlds, but-"

This time it was Kairi that silenced Sora with her kiss. She put the scarf around him, too. And then she led him back towards the Shack to dance. They were probably choking each other with their proximity, but that was always how it had been, hadn't it? That was always how they would be. They'd been connected and meant to be from the start. And as a meteor shot across the sky, they made a new promise. Much like the promise Sora had made Kairi the day she arrived on the meteor shower. He would protect her from anything, but when she squeezed her fingers with his, it seemed that she just might protect him.

The plans they made to make this Christmas perfect, had never been needed for them to escape the torment they'd put themselves in. They'd only needed to understand. And find their solace with each other.

When morning found its way on the islands, one would still find Sora and Kairi sitting on the bent paopu tree in each other's arms. A paopu fell from the tree, and the current very well may have pulled it to the worlds the two had created a raft to explore.


End file.
